Kinda Perfect
by whistlewhileyouwrite
Summary: AU. When Intelligence gets handed a new case, the lives of two detectives takes a slightly unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know it has been a while since I've uploaded here and with a break in school and life, what better time to update!**

 **This is an AU set around season 3.**

 **If you want quicker updates of any of my stories, follow me on Tumblr! Enjoy!**

* * *

It started out as any other day in Intelligence. They hadn't been assigned any new cases, so their jobs consisted of sitting and doing paperwork, looking over cases from other units, or doing absolutely nothing. Their last option was the current one for almost everyone. Well except Voight, who was taking a call in his office.

The boys, minus Antonio and Al, had been throwing around this foam basketball Ruzek had in his locker for days like this. Erin had been mindlessly doing nothing, entertaining herself by watching the boys or playing around on the Internet.

They had been doing nothing for almost an hour before Voight came in and caught their attention.

"Gear up guys," he announced, "we've got a new case."

Everyone quickly readied themselves, grabbing jackets and guns and heading to their fairly respective vehicles; Al with Hank, Adam and Kevin with Antonio, and, as always, Jay with Erin. Mouse entered the address Voight gave him into each car's GPS, which took them to a house right outside of Chicago.

A feeling of dread settled into everyone's stomach when they reached the yellow tape surrounding the property. They didn't need to be told that kids were involved based on the football in the yard and the tricycle on the porch.

The scene before them struck that chord, the one that made them determined to catch the killer. The parents lay dead on the floor, blood pooling beneath. A teenage boy was in the next room, positioned the same as the parents. But that didn't explain the tricycle outside.

They weren't Intelligence for nothing.

Burgess soon appeared beside them and began giving information.

"This is the Washington family," she explained, "mom and dad are James and Christine. The boy is their 16-year-old son, Logan. Neighbors didn't see Mr. Washington leave for work like normal, nor did Logan get on the bus. The man next door came over and saw them dead. Called it in."

"So, they have a routine?" Antonio asked.

Burgess nodded, "So says the neighbor. He's lived next door since before they moved in. He gave me a detailed list of their usual day-to-day."

She handed it over to Antonio, who read it over before tucking it away.

The unit looked around once more before Erin moved towards the mantle where family photos were placed. She looked them over before turning back to Burgess.

"Where's the other boy?" she asked.

All eyes fell to Burgess as she sighed deeply and looking down.

"He survived. Based on the ME's preliminary report, they were shot last night, late. He was sleeping upstairs. Brett and Borelli have taken him to Med."

Jay excused himself, no doubt calling his brother. It wasn't long before he returned.

"Will said they just arrived," Halstead explained, "Dr. Manning is trying to look him over, but he keeps crying when she gets near."

That got worried looks from everyone.

Halstead continued, "There watching him for now, to see if he calms down. But there's no physical injuries. He's unharmed. Just scared."

Voight looked around at everyone before pointing at Halstead and then Lindsay.

"You two head to Med and see if he will talk to you. The rest of you head back to the district and start digging. I want everything on this family."

Everyone nodded and headed back to their cars. It would be a long day.

* * *

"He calmed down enough to let me look him over," Will explained, "wouldn't let Nat near him. He's the same way with April and Maggie. And he was fine when Rhodes went in as well. Looks to me like he could have been abused by women, maybe the mother. But there's no physical scars."

"Doesn't mean there aren't mental ones," Jay retorted, shooting a look at his younger brother.

Erin knew enough to understand what was going on. Their father hadn't been the best and it left scars with Jay. He was better with Will, but Will put in some effort while Jay saw right through everything.

"I'll go in," Jay volunteered, "see if he will talk to me."

Erin and Will nodded before Will stepped away. Jay took one look at his partner before entering the room.

"Hi Liam," Jay said softly as he entered. The little boy looked up at the detective.

"I'm Jay, I'm a police officer."

The four-year-old remained quiet, but didn't show any signs he would be set off.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Jay asked.

He sat anyways, watching the little boy.

"I'm Dr. Halstead's brother. Do you remember Will?"

A small nod was the only answer he got.

"He told me you are perfectly fine. Right on track to grow big and strong."

Once again there was no response. He turned to look out the glass and found Erin watching him. They had a silent conversation before Jay turned back to Liam.

"Do you know why you are here?" he softly asked.

Liam looked up at Jay with brown eyes that were shining with tears. He nodded once again before speaking so softly, Jay couldn't quite hear him.

"They're gone," he whispered, "Logie too."

Jay sighed, and tentatively placed a hand on his leg.

"I'm gonna find who did this. Promise."

* * *

"James Washington had ties to the Irish Mob back in Boston," Ruzek explained, "and we found out he wasn't always James Washington."

He slapped another picture up, this time a mug shot.

"Meet his former self, Sheamus Gallagher. Used to do the books for a family back in Boston. Went into Witness Protection after he testified at a trial against the family."

"Wife and son?" Voight asked.

"Formerly Jane Gallagher and Nicholas Gallagher. The younger son wasn't born yet."

"Liam's behavior at the hospital is consistent with abuse by a female," Lindsay said, "Dr. Charles agrees. And x-rays show no preexisting abuse, so we're assuming it's all emotional and verbal."

"I interviewed a girl that used to babysit Liam when the parents were working and Logan wasn't out of school yet," Atwater spoke up, "She said there were a few nights when Logan wouldn't be home and the parents went out. They had a strict schedule for Liam. Logan's girlfriend, Alyssa, confirmed that Liam was in bed every night by 9, but get this. She never saw the mom put him to bed, always dad or sometimes Logan."

"So, mom had no interest?" asked Antonio.

Atwater nodded before continuing, "Preschool workers also said she never dropped Liam off or picked him up. Dad would drop him off and either him or Logan would pick him up."

"Sounds like were also dealing with child abuse, on top of a triple homicide," Olinsky offered.

The room went silent before Voight spoke up.

"Sadly, there's nothing we can do for Liam. Witness Protection means no way of finding family members, so he will go to DCFS. But, find out if a hit was called on the family and who knew where to find them."

The teams busied themselves, and a ringing phone caused Halstead to get up and walk to the break room. He returned shortly after before heading to Voight's office.

"That was Will," he said, "Liam's having a panic attack but they say he keeps asking for me."

Voight nodded, "Go."

Halstead was out the door and down the steps in minutes.

* * *

Not even fifteen minutes after he got to the hospital, Jay sat in Liam's room, holding the little boy as he slept. He had calmed the minute he saw Jay, reaching towards him wanting to be held. Jay had never been the one for kids to reach to, it was always Erin. But he now understood why she was so much more invested in these cases after.

Will walked in, leaving Goodwin and a DCFS worker outside.

"Hey," he whispered, "we're ready to discharge him, but they need to know if the investigation is closed."

"Not yet, and I'm not sure we are close," Jay responded.

"Well, DCFS says you can place him into police custody, but only until the case is closed. Something they do when children are in danger. But, I wasn't sure who would take him."

"I will," Jay answered immediately.

"I'll tell them," Will replied and stepped back out of the room.

* * *

Jay texted Mouse on his way back, telling him what was going on and to get the board out of sight.

Liam was quiet the whole car ride back, but before Jay pulled into the parking lot at the district, he looked back through the rearview at the boy.

"You hungry?" he asked. The little boy looked up and nodded.

"Does a milkshake and fries sound good?"

The smile the little boy gave made his heart swell. It was comforting to know that underneath the trauma, he was still a little boy.

Twenty minutes later, they returned and before Jay could head up the stairs, he looked down at Liam who held his arms out, showing he wanted to be carried.

Jay obliged, and carried him in through the back.

When he entered the bullpen, he avoided everyone and took Liam into the break room and sat him in a chair.

"I've got to go talk to my boss, but can you stay here and eat your fries and milkshake?"

He nodded before looking at Jay.

"When can I go home?" he asked.

It was then Jay's heart broke. He did his best and held back tears as he knelt in front of him.

"You're gonna go home with me for now, but then we will figure everything out. Okay?" Jay said.

Liam didn't say a word as he turned back to his food. Jay took that as his cue to leave.

He cracked the door before standing by his desk.

"What's new?" he asked, as the team quickly filled him in.

* * *

They ended up wrapping the case a week later. Turns out, a higher up in the family who was in prison due to Washington's testimony got out and paid the Marshals off. They caught the guy who was now headed back to prison but this time, to Stateville.

But, while Christine Washington may have abused her son, that was what saved his life in the end. He had been in bed and asleep when his parents and brother were murdered, and never knew what happened until the police arrived. He had slept in that morning because no one woke him up.

Since he left Chicago Med, he had been with Jay, which also meant with Erin. The partners had been living together for over a year. Jay never thought that Liam seeing Erin would trigger the PTSD Dr. Charles said he may have. But when they arrived home that first day, Erin had moved their king sized mattress and every pillow and blanket into the living room and was waiting there with pizza and movies. Jay had explained that his girlfriend was waiting at home, but she wouldn't hurt him.

Liam had grown attached to Jay, and believed him. So, when they entered, he didn't freak out. He did, however, stay close to Jay the whole night.

That was almost a week ago. Liam warmed up to Erin, but wouldn't speak a lot to her. He spoke more to Jay, but was still relatively quiet.

It wasn't until DCFS came to take him did he start talking.

Jay had sat in the breakroom with Liam, explaining that the nice lady would be taking him so they could find him a family to take care of him. He promised he would try and visit if his new family let him. Liam stayed quiet for almost ten minutes before speaking softly.

"I wanna stay with you," he whispered.

Jay looked up to meet Erin's eyes, who was standing against the wall of the breakroom. Neither had to say anything before she walked out to talk to Hank and the case worker.

"I would love to have you buddy," Jay replied, "but I don't know how to make that work."

Liam nodded before turning into Jay's side and snuggling there. It had been something he always did when he was scared. Whether they were eating dinner, or he was at the station with Jay or sleeping at night. Liam always snuggled with him.

Erin peeked her head in and motioned for Jay to follow.

"I'll be right back bud," he said, running a hand down the boy's back to let him know it was okay.

Once outside, he saw the case worker and Hank in his office. Jay just looked at Erin, wondering what to do.

"They don't usually do this, but they are willing to make an exception," she began.

"Because Liam was abused, they would take precautions placing him. But he seems to have warmed up to you."

Jay nodded before she continued.

"But, because he was in Witness Protection, they would change his name and move him to a different state. And we both know they want to child's best interest."

Jay had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"So, if we wanna take him, we can. They think he will be safe, and they won't have to worry about the trauma he's suffered."

Jay suddenly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. But before he could answer, he questioned Erin's words.

"What do you mean we?" he asked.

She let out the soft laugh he only ever heard when he was around. Her eyes drifted to the ground before meeting his again.

"They would always prefer they place a child with two parents," she explained, "so I said I would be the second parent."

This time Jay laughed as he brought his hands up to cup her face. They never showed PDA at work, but their day had been full of exceptions. This called for another.

"So, Erin Lindsay," he began, "are you telling me we're gonna be parents?"

She nodded her head, "Yes we are, Jay Halstead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two in less than 24 hours? That's some kind of record for me! Here is the Halloween part of this fic. If there are any ideas you want to see in this AU, please let me know or find me on Tumblr!**

* * *

"Ok buddy, so what are we thinking?" Erin asked the little boy.

Liam looked up at her, eyes wide with wonder. There were moments, they knew, that he still couldn't believe this was his life.

"I dunno, I've never picked out a Halloween costume before."

"Well pick whatever you want! We will try on every single one it you want."

Erin's heart broke like it always seemed to whenever Liam said something like this. It had been almost five months since they brought him home. Originally, they were fostering him, but Erin knew how this would end. They would keep him forever. Jay was the first to bring up the idea of adopting Liam and Erin had agreed instantly. But she didn't want to adopt him until they were married. But every time Liam said or did something that reminded her of how he was in the beginning, she played with the solitaire ring on her finger.

Jay proposed a little over two months ago, when they took Liam on vacation to Jay's cabin. The little boy was in awe of everything and had worn himself out the first day as they chased him around the yard with the German Shepard-Boxer puppy they recently adopted. They had talked about getting a dog for a while and after taking in Liam, it seemed right.

" _Hey bud, what do you think?" Jay asked as he kneeled beside the boy._

 _Lima stayed quiet as he watched Erin let the puppy sniff her hand. They had planned to adopt a puppy for a while so their next day off, they kept Liam home from preschool and went down to the shelter. At first, Liam was excited at the idea of them getting a dog. But now, Jay could feel how tense he was._

 _"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly, watching the nervous gaze Erin shot him._

 _"He looks big," Liam answered, leaning back onto Jay's chest._

 _"It's okay," Erin replied. "We can keep looking."_

 _They did, walking around to every pen and looked at all the dogs, even the older ones. Jay and Erin were beginning to think they wouldn't get a dog today until they turned to find Liam in front of the very last pen on the row. They couldn't see any dog but as they got closer, their hearts melted._

 _In the back corner curled up on the bed was a little brindled puppy. He was clearly a puppy with how small he was, but they could see part of his rib cage sticking out. The dog looked up with sad eyes but didn't move._

 _"What about him?" Liam asked._

 _Without a word, Erin walked over to the volunteer working and Jay got down on Liam's level again._

 _"Well I don't know bud, what do you think?"_

 _"I think he needs a home like I did."_

 _Jay felt his eyes tear up, but Erin returned before he could say anything else. He held onto Liam's hand as the little boy wrapped his free hand around the fencing of the pen._

 _"They just got him. Found him in a rundown house after the owner was arrested. There were two others, but they didn't make it."_

 _Jay looked down at Liam again, knowing this was the dog they were taking home. But the tears kept building as he took in the sight before him._

 _The puppy previously curled up in the corner was making its way to the front, cautiously sniffing his surroundings. Liam let go of Jay's hand as Erin intertwined their fingers, her other hand wrapping around his bicep. They watched as Liam bent down, putting his hand out as he saw Erin do earlier and the puppy sniffed the new hand before licking Liam._

 _The little boy let out a series of excited giggles which seemed to only encourage the puppy._

 _"That tickles!"_

 _"I think we found a dog," Jay whispered, and Erin nodded her head against her boyfriend's arm._

 _"Can we get this one mommy and daddy?"_

Erin followed Liam around the store, watching him look at all the costumes and stop to analyze some. It was times like this when Erin saw so many similarities in Liam and in Jay. It was amazing they weren't actually related.

"Mommy!" said Liam.

"What did you find buddy?" she asked him.

"That one!" he pointed. Erin looked down to see a Superman costume. Superman had become Liam's favorite superhero since he and Jay had a movie marathon a few weeks back. Ever since then it has become Superman this and Superman that.

"Are you sure?" Erin asked, knowing the little boy could be indecisive at times.

"I'm sure, mommy!"

It made Erin's heart swell every time Liam called her and Jay mommy and daddy. The first time it happened, it had been her fault, as she accidentally called Jay daddy to Liam and that had been the day that started it all. She and Jay had been referring to themselves and each other as mommy and daddy out of ear shot of Liam, but they knew they would slip up eventually, and she was so glad she did. Nothing sounded better to her than this little boy calling her mommy.

By that time, Liam understood he was staying with Erin and Jay, even if they hadn't legally adopted him yet. They were in the process of it, now that they were engaged, but it has been a very long process and they didn't want anything finalized until after the wedding.

"Well, then that's the one bud!"

"Can we get something for George, too? I don't want him to feel left out."

"Sure we can! What are you thinking?"

Liam paused for a minute, clearly thinking hard about what to get their dog. He doesn't think long as he runs back to the aisle they were previously in, Erin following behind holding his Superman costume.

"That!" he said as he pointed to a Batman costume for kids.

"Ok buddy, that's for little boys like you, but I will find one just for George."

"Really mommy?"

"Really!"

* * *

"So, did you have fun today, little man?" Jay asked Liam at dinner that night.

He nodded his head so hard they thought he might fall off his chair.

"Are you gonna tell Daddy what you are going to be for Halloween?" Erin prompted.

"Superman!"

"Really?" Jay asked, pretending to be surprised even though Erin texted him earlier.

"He's my favorite superhero."

"Mine too," Jay replied before winking over at Erin. "But your mommy is a close second."

"Mommy is a superhero?" Liam asked, eyes wide like someone has just told him a great secret.

"She sure is. She saves people every day and stops the bad guys. She has a sidekick and a cool getaway car."

Liam took in this information from his dad while Erin gave Jay a look of surprise, but he could tell she was trying not to laugh. Suddenly Liam gasped, earning the attention of the two adults and the dog in the room.

"Mommy is a superhero!" he yelled, his tiny hands hitting the table to emphasis his point. Normally they would tell him not to hit things, but they were too enamored at his realization to care.

"What did I tell you, bud?" Jay asked.

"Superheroes don't always wear capes or have super powers. Sometimes they are in disguise because they don't want they bad guys to know who they are, but they also don't always want people to know who they are."

Erin usually would reprimand Jay for lying to their four-year-old, but she didn't have it in her to care. Mostly because Jay was right, and she didn't want to her little boy growing up thinking that superheroes had powers and performed daring feats, but instead they existed all over the world in plain sight.

"So, there can be a superhero anywhere?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yep," Erin jumped in. "Just ask you daddy, he's a superhero too."

"Really?"

"Really," Jay echoed. "Ask you Uncle Will, Aunt Nat, Grandpa, anyone."

"People are all superheroes in their own special way," Erin said.

Liam was silent, clearly taking in this new information. That was another thing about him they recently discovered. He took in the world around him, always asking questions, and then there were times they could not get him to stop talking. It was like he was a new little kid, but he was finally given the love he lacked.

Jay gave Erin a look, one they had shared on numerous occasions in the last few months. They couldn't believe this was their life, that they were together and raising this little boy who they felt was meant to join their family. His eyes dropped down to her hand where she played with the ring on her resting there and he smiled, his mind flashing back to that day.

 _"Okay, buddy, we got to be quiet. Don't wanna wake mommy up."_

 _Liam nodded from where he stood on the chair in the kitchen. Jay was making breakfast, blueberry pancakes and bacon with coffee, of course._

 _"Are you asking her today?" he asked._

 _Jay smiled softly before turning to Liam._

 _"That's still the plan."_

 _About a month ago, Jay had called Will to get his mom's ring. His brother of course had given him all kinds of crap about it, but the smile never left the doctor's face. He then took Liam with him when he went to pick it up, after asking Voight for his blessing and to keep Erin out of the house for the night. The little boy could hardly believe he was a part of this but promised Jay he would keep it a secret._

 _So far, he has. He told Liam last night before bed that he was going to wake him up to help him with the "top secret plan" as the little boy called it and here they were, fixing to take breakfast to Erin in bed and Jay was going to ask her to marry him._

 _"Do you think she will say yes?"_

 _There might have been a time when Jay was unsure about that question, but not now._

 _"Yeah, I think so bud."_

 _"I hope so, cause otherwise I won't have a mommy."_

 _Jay stopped pouring the coffee at Liam's statement and turned to him, squatting down to be more eye level with the boy._

 _"Hey, regardless of if Mommy says yes, she is still your mommy, I will still be your daddy and we will still be a family. One day, hopefully real soon, you'll be a Halstead like me. It would be super awesome if Mommy was a Halstead too, but if she isn't, that won't change a thing."_

 _He and Erin had discussed marriage multiple times and being a real family. She also joked that she needed to put a ring on him to make him an official househusband. It wasn't until a while ago when they discussed adopting Liam and changing his name that Erin told him she wanted his name as well. Sure, she would still be Lindsay at work, but she wanted nothing more than to be a Halstead in every other aspect of her life. But he still need to reassure Liam._

 _"Okay, are we ready?" Liam asked_

 _He bounced back quickly, and Jay stood, nodding his head._

 _"Ready bud."_

 _Jay carried the tray of food upstairs and he gave Liam the most important task of carrying the red box that held the ring. Pushing the door open with his foot, he found Erin awake but still buried under the white comforter and handmade quilts._

 _"Good morning," he said softly. Erin smiled sleepily, stretching out as much as she could under the blankets. It was August, but she was always cold, so there were always a lot of blankets, and pillows, of course._

 _"Morning," she replied. "And what do we have here?"_

 _"Breakfast! And Daddy said we could eat it in bed!" Liam answered._

 _He knew what a stickler Jay was for neatness, so the idea of eating breakfast in bed was unbelievable. But it was a special occasion, so Liam supposed Jay let it slide._

 _"He did? Well there must be a super special reason!"_

 _Liam laughed as Jay just smiled and stood at the end of the bed. He had planned to ask after but now felt right, with Liam laughing and smiling and Erin still in a sleepy state._

 _"Hey, you with us?" she asked after a while when he didn't move. Jay had been standing at the foot of the bed with the tray in his hands as Liam had managed to get up onto the bed and snuggle with Erin._

 _"Marry me," he replied, setting the tray on the end bench and moving to Erin's side before dropping to one knee._

 _"Jay," she whispered, suddenly wide awake as she sat up in bed with Liam in her lap. She was so focused on her boyfriend that she missed Liam now holding the ring box in his hands._

 _"I love you. If there is one thing I am sure about in this life, it's that I love you. I love you as my partner, my girl, as everything. You are the most amazing mom to Liam and I couldn't imagine going through life without you. So, I was hoping you would go through on that promise we made a few months ago and become a Halstead and marry me, Erin?"_

 _Erin was stunned, as tears escaped her eyes, but her thought were interrupted by a smaller voice._

 _"Mommy?" Liam asked._

 _She looked down at her son and gasped, seeing the ring in his hands. Looking back at Jay, she nodded, not trusting her voice. He stood up, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto her finger. It fit perfectly, and he felt that it was always meant to happen this way, that his mom's ring was meant for Erin Lindsay._

 _"Oh my god," she whispered as she stared at the ring on her finger and then looked back up at Jay. He leaned down to kiss her, his fiancée, but was interrupted before he could do so._

 _"Can we eat breakfast now?" Liam asked, and his parents just laughed._

 _"Well we have to celebrate, so I guess so," Erin said, kissing his forehead before finishing what Jay started and settling in to spend the day as a family._

"So, I could be a superhero?" he asked after a few minutes of silence and interrupting Jay's thoughts.

"Yes, you could bud, but you have to eat your dinner first. Can't be a superhero without being big and strong," Jay told him.

Liam's eyes widened, and he looked down at his plate of chicken and green beans. He dug in quickly and Erin had to reprimand him to slow down, but sure enough he ate every bite.

"Nice job back there," Erin said later that night as she washed her face. Liam had long since gone to sleep and now they were getting ready for bed themselves. This was their routine every night, eat dinner as a family, before Erin gave Liam a bath and Jay took George out for a run. He showered while Erin got Liam ready for bed and they tucked him in together.

"Yeah, well I'm a superhero. It's all a part of my super powers, right?"

Erin laughed, smacking his ass before heading back to the bedroom.

"You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously hot. I'm sure that's what you meant."

"I think I have inflated your ego too much today."

"Well I think you can make it up to me."

Erin laughed again before sliding under the covers. George was laying down in his bed in the corner, already half asleep. The dog was so energetic he needed his nightly runs with Jay to get him to calm down before bed.

"Tomorrow is Liam's Halloween party at school. So, unless you wanna deal with him hyped up on candy while we're on very little sleep, it's just sleep tonight."

Jay groaned but knew she was right, not that he would admit it. And if he was being honest, they needed the sleep after the case their just closed.

"Night babe," she said, knowing she won.

"Good night," he replied, kissing her softly and turning off the bedside lamp.

* * *

"Liam are you almost ready?" Jay yelled down the hallway. They needed to get a move on if they were going to make it to Voight's in time. They still lived in the apartment, but they were planning to take Liam trick-or-treating in a more kid-friendly, and candy friendly, neighborhood. It was actually Voight's suggestion and they were promised dinner and beer as well.

"Almost Daddy!"

Erin had to take George to the vet, so she was meeting them there. Jay had tried to offer Liam help, but he insisted he could do it all himself.

"Daddy?" Liam called out.

"Yeah bud?"

"Can you bring me my boots? The black ones?"

Jay was confused because that wasn't a part of his costume, but obliged either way. He remembered when they got him those boots, because they look just like Daddy's, and he wore them for almost two weeks straight. But he still picked them up from their spot by the door and brought them to his room. He had to try not to laugh when he saw a tiny hand sticking out of the door.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," Liam said, before shutting the door back. That kid had managed to pick up a lot of his and Erin's personalities over the last few months and he loved it.

Ten more minutes passed before he heard Liam's voice again.

"Ready Daddy."

Jay stopped pacing the living room and waited for Liam to emerge from his room. When he did, he was surprised to see him not wearing his Superman costume. Erin was gonna kill him because Liam wasn't wearing what they bought.

"What happened to Superman?" he asked, his hands moving to his hips as he regarded his child. He was wearing a long-sleeve navy henley and black jeans with his black boots on.

"Well, I started thinking," Liam began. Jay just stood and listened.

"You said there are other types of superheroes. I wanted to be a different type of superhero."

Jay looked at the little boy, trying to guess what he was.

"Ok, I give up. Which superhero are you?"

"I'm you."

Jay swore he had tears in his eyes. It made sense now, the henley, the jeans, the boots, Liam was him.

"I see," Jay replied. "But I think you are missing a few things."

"I am?" he asked, his voice questioning.

"Yeah, but we can fix it. Come on."

He walked into the boy's bedroom, knowing exactly where to look for what he was missing.

"Well, it is going to be cold out, so we need to be prepared. Here, start with this," Jay said, handing Liam a black hoodie. The little boy quickly slipped it on before following Jay to the coat closet.

"Ok, and next, here," he said, pulling the black quilted jacket from the hanger, holding it out for him to slip his arms into.

"Am I ready now?" Liam asked, smiling up at Jay.

"Hmm," Jay replied, crossing his arms to act more serious as he regarded his son.

"Ahh, got it!" he said as he reached over to grab his own jacket which looked identical to the one Liam had on now and slipped it on before reaching into his pocket and pulling out what was there. He squatted down before Liam to help him with the finishing touch.

"There you go," he whispered as he slipped the metal chain over Liam's head, letting his badge fall. While it usually fell in between his pecs, on Liam it rested on his stomach. But he still looked cute.

"Now you've got it," Jay replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" he said, jumping to stand up straight. Before he stood back up, Jay reached forward to pull Liam into a hug and he sighed as the little boy attempted to wrap his arms around Jay's large frame.

"I love you," he said, giving him a kiss on the forehead before standing up with him in his arms.

"Love you, too," Liam replied. "You're the best superhero ever."


End file.
